1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to knives and more specifically to knives for skinning game animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various knives have been developed for skinning game animals. See, for example, Abbey, U.S. Pat. Nos. 732,911; Eckley, 838,852; Martin, 1,477,510; Unsinger, 2,810,194; Cromoga, 2,906,021; Capps, 3,241,236; Knudson, 3,445,931; Regan, 3,791,033; and Addis, 3,839,788. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Knives used to skin game animals must, in order to be entirely satisfactory, be constructed in such a manner so as to cause the skin of the animal being skinned to be fed into the cutting edge thereof without causing undue pressure to be applied to the cutting edge, separate the skin as it is cut, and prevent any portion of the body of the person skinning the animal from coming in contact with the cutting edge, in addition to being simple and inexpensive to manufacture, reliable and substantially break-free, etc. While certain prior art skinning knives have met some of these requirements, no prior art skinning knife has met all of these requirements. Vaughan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,822 discloses a cable stripping tool which is somewhat similar in structure to the present invention. The function and utility of the Vaughan cable stripping tool is, of course, far removed from that of the present invention. The Vaughan cable stripping tool does not disclose or suggest the present invention.